looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Agent Daffy
Plot Daffy has woken up at 2:00am and decides to leave the city. He does so. He meets this agent who tells him his job is over and Daffy should cover him. Daffy goes off to be a secrit agent. When Bugs wakes up he freaks out and goes to get Josh Bumstead to help him. Bugs says that Josh must get the search agency to find Daffy. Scense Daffy left his cellphone at home Josh calls the agency. He gets a special information tone (SIT) and a recording telling him the number has been disconnected. Josh gets mad when Porky tells him the phone company gave the search agency a new number. Josh, Bugs, Lola and Porky go out to find Daffy themselves. Daffy was out fighting a green worm who was trying to take over the world. The worm ties Daffy up for his dinner. The toons searching for Daffy split up and Josh & Bugs find Daffy 1st. The worm fights them until Bugs gets tired and Josh vomits. Then the worm ties them up. In the nick of time Porky and Lola arive and the worm ties Porky up but Lola gets away and as the worm catches his breath Lola steps on him saving her friends. Cast *Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny *Teleram as Daffy Duck, Porky Pig *MrJoshbumstead as himself, Counsellor #3 *KitKat1894 ad Lola Bunny, Recording, Secretary *Wikidude1234 as The Green Worm, Counsellor #1 *ProfessorDuck as The Agent, Counsellor #2 *Rarityfan as Agency CEO, Janitor Quotes Daffy: (gasps) You look fantastic. (sobbing) What is it you want secret agent? Agent: Daffy, I want you to take my place. I am old now and IDK when I will die. You shall take my place. Daffy: Oh I will sir. (sobs happily) ---- Bugs: JOSH! Daffy has ran off! IDK were he is and he left his phone at home. Josh: Uh oh! What do I do? Bugs: I don't know. Josh: I know. I'll call the search agentcy to make a search party for Daffy! It will work! Bugs: Good idea! (Josh gets out his phone and dials. He hears one ring and then a SIT tone) Womens voice on recording: Were sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no loner in service. Josh: NO LONGER IN SERCIVE! AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (he rolls around on the ground mimicing Pac-Man sound effect) Recording: If you feel you have reached this recording an error, please check the number and try you call again. Bugs: Calm down Josh. Porky: Whats going on? Josh: I can't get through calling the search agentcy. Porky: Oh, they changed their number. Josh: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Josh: Put Daffy down you worm. Worm: No! Why should I? Josh: Becuase Daffy is british! Daffy: Huh? Josh: When I say things are British I mean that they are cool! ---- Bugs: Let us go you awful worm! Worm: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I will never let you go. I will keep you as prisinors! Josh: Wouldent you just like to give us a hug instead? (nervous chuckle) Worm: Hhhmmmm...............NAH! Josh: Awwwwwwwwwwwww.................. ---- Worm: You will not fight me will you? Daffy: Thats a wierd question, but I will fight you! ---- Daffy: Why do you want to take over the world so baddly!? Worm: Becuase my brother died! (sobs) Bugs: Well thats a dum reason to try and take over the world. Daffy: Your telling me. ---- Porky: Hey g-g-g-uys, what happend? Josh: Me, Bugs and Daffy are being held here by this green worm. He wants to take over the world! Worm: And I will too! (laughs evily) Lola: I would not let that happen to my friends. Especaily my Bun-Bun! Worm: (screams) NO! (Lola steps on the worm, the worm dies) Lola: He had some bad feelings in him huh? Bugs: Eh, yes. Josh: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Were saved! Bugs: Eh, why did you say Whee? Josh: I don't know. (laughs) Daffy: Oh, brother. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Episodes Including Death